The Trouble of Being in Love
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: What if Suki came back this time as well as Mai to win back they guys they love? Will they win or will they be defeated? Sokka/Zuko. Mentions of Suki/Sokka, Mai/Zuko. Mpreg. Slash. Wedding.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**This is slash. Mpreg. Sokka/Zuko. Katara/Aang. Mentions of Sokka/Suki and Zuko/Mai This is set after For everything that ever happened I can't hate you now. This is the wedding. **

_Sokka's room_

"Katara, Can you believe it? It's my wedding day and nothing could ruin it."Sokka says while putting on his wedding robes. "I'm going to be married to Zuko."

Katara laughs and smiles while saying,"Yes, I get it. I'm happy for you but don't wish everything will be perfect because then nothing will be perfect. Oh Sokka I'm so happy for you. You'll be married and have a child soon. Have you thought of names?"

"No we haven't thought of names yet. We were going to wait until after we were married so we didn't need to stress over that right away." Sokka says while putting a tradional necklace for the fire nation's custom. The "bride" must wear the necklace passed down through the fire lord's generations. First child's bride only.

"That's a smart move. Get sometime together before you decide. I wish Aang and I did that." Katara says while lifting up her 2 year old baby girl Toph. Katara named Toph after her best friend."We spent the first 4 months deciding upon a name for the baby."

They both turn to a knock at that door and after Sokka says come in there stands Suki. Both Katara and Sokka are shocked because they haven't seen her since Sokka and her broke up.

_Zuko's room_

Zuko asked,"Aang? How did you feel the day of your wedding?" He was all ready and now he just wanted to pass some time.

Aang laughs a little and said,"I felt happy but I was also so nervous. It got cold to the point where I almost had cold feet and felt like walking out but I love Katara so much I could never do that. So I went and waited for her to come to me down the aisle. She looked so beautiful in her dress walking down the aisle. At that moment I couldn't wait to be married to her and she looked ever more happy then I was."

Zuko laughs at that and said,"Aang you almost walked out on your own wedding? This coming from the one who defeated Ozai? Wow you defeated the most powerful man in the fire nation and you were scared of getting married. I need to tell Sokka this after we've been married."

Aang laughs with him but a moment later they both stop when they hear a knock. Zuko tells them it's ok to come in. They both see Mai walk in and look at Zuko.

Zuko says,"Didn't I say not to come back?"

_Sokka's room_

"What the hell are you doing here, Suki?" Sokka asks.

Suki smiles and replies,"I want to talk to you is all." Katara gives her a look and prays that she's not going to tell him what she think Suki is going to tell him.

Sokka says while going back to the mirror to get ready,"Talk and make it fast I need to finish getting ready."

Suki says,"I love you." Sokka drops brush and his mouth is open. Katara shakes her head at Suki and Suki just shrugs.

"You don't love me. That's what you said then. You didn't love me then and you don't love me now. Even if you do I don't love you anymore. I love Zuko. I haven't loved you for years. Not more then a sister anyway." Sokka says angerily. "Besides if you did you wouldn't have hurt me then but I wouldn't change any of this for the world."

"I do love you Sokka. So much. When I broke up with you I though I would be happy but I wasn't. I tried to forget you and stop loving you but I never did. I lied when I broke up with you because it was easier then facing the truth. Please don't marry Zuko. You and I should be together." Suki says while crying a little.

Sokka shakes his head no.

_Zuko's room_

Mai shurgs and says "Yeah, you did but I decided not to listen this time. I wanted something so I came back for him. I want you Zuko. I don't want you to marry Sokka. You're way to good for him"

Zuko replies,"No, He's too good for me. I wouldn't give him up for the world. Whether you like it or not I won't leave him and marry you. I don't love you and you don't love me. You never loved me. You just wanted my money and the perks that came along with being the fire lady. I love Sokka and out baby. I will not take you over him and our child."

"I loved you then and I love you now," Mai said."Why won't you see that? You desvere something better then a _peasant. _A water one at that. I am fire at least and not the opposite. Opposites may attrach but water can put out fire Zuko."

"I know water usually puts out the fire but not Sokka. He adds to my fire. Something you could never do." Zuko said evenly and camly.

Mai looks at him and replies after sighing,"I guess this is good bye then." Zuko nods. Mai leaves. Zuko just looks at Aang confused. Aang just shurgs.

_Sokka's room_

Sokka says,"I stopped loving you more then a sister after Zuko showed me his true self." He smiles while he contines."He makes me feel that I'm more then what I think. I love being with him. He's personality is exactly what I pictured when I knew I was ready to settle down but more often then not I ignored it because men being with men are not really acceptable unless they could give birth. I didn't know I was one of those men. Zuko has been there for me more then you were. I'm not giving this up and you can leave so I can finish getting ready."

Suki cries and screams,"I hate you and Zuko!" She walks out and slams the door.

Katara looks at Sokka and says,"Wow I've never seen her so mad honestly."

Sokka nods and says,"Honestly, I don't care. I'm getting married and I'm really happy about that besides not even Suki can ruin my day."

_A few hours later in front of the fire priest_

Zuko stood at the front smiling and waiting for Sokka to walk down the aisle. Aang was right beside him as his best man.

Katara at the moment was walking down behind her daugther who was the flower girl. Their friend Toph was sitting a sit and was smiling when she could feel the little feet of her friend's daugther.

When those two got to the end of the aisle, everyone stood up and watched Sokka who was smiling walk down the aisle.

A few moments later Sokka is grabbing Zuko had and facing the priest.

Priest says,"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to unite these two people. I will have these two make their vows. Zuko, please give your vows."

Zuko smiles and takes Sokka hand while says,"Sokka, I pledge to you my love. To watch over you in sickness or in health. Through good times and bad times. I pledge myself to you forever."

Everyone is smiling when the preist tells Sokka to being his vows.

Sokka sighs and says,"Zuko, I pledge you my love forever. To help you through the good and bad times. To watch over you in sickness or in health. I pledge myself to you forever."

The priest smiles and says,"Whoever thinks these two should not be join speak now or forever hold your peace."

Both Sokka and Zuko look nervously at each other wondering if either Suki or Mai will say anything. Suprisingly to everyone, no one says anything.

The preist tells them to exchange rings which Aang hands to them. Smiling at each other, Zuko and Sokka put a ring on the other's finger.

Priest smiles and says,"I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the bride."

Zuko smiling leans in and kisses his new husband while the crowd is cheering except for Suki and Mai of course.

**There you are the wedding. Hope you liked the little conflict in the beginning I plan on making Suki and Mai do some more stuff in the story of the birth. No they're not done yet. Alright please review! Later! HeartofaGoddess2009 out!**


End file.
